Priority is based on European application 99200530.6, the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of producing a disc having at least information layers. The invention also relates to a disc obtained by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese patent application 1-161252, filed Feb. 7, 1991 shows a method for producing a disc having one single information layer formed in a layer of resin which is applied to the substrate. A recording layer is applied on the layer resin. Thus, a single information layer on the disc is obtained.
Since the resulting disc has only one information layer, the storage capacity of the disc is relatively poor.
It is an aspect of the invention to provide a method for producing a disc having at least one substrate with at least two information layers whereby due to the method of the invention, the information layers can be applied relatively easy on the substrate.
This aspect is achieved by the method in that before bringing substrate in parallel relationship with the stamper, the substrate is provided with a first information layer and a semi-reflective layer located thereon, whereby the layer of lacquer is formed onto the semi-reflective layer.
By forming the layer of lacquer with an information layer therein on an earlier applied first information layer which is coated with a semi-reflective layer, a relatively quick and reliable method is obtained to produce a disc with two information layers. Due to the semi-reflective layer, the second information layer can be seen through the substrate and the first information layer.